Exampl
=Biography= Before Ajg Andrew ( Exampl ) had been making and produing music years before he met AJG . But the truth is his name was not known until january of 2007 . Andrew Released over 10 cds before ever meeting AJG . His lyrics were usually explict , his style changed more than the presidents staff , and he never had good audio as far as quality goes . For awile , he nominated himself as the greatest rapper alive , while his peers considered him one of the worst . No Introduction & Re-Up Andrew (Exampl) is a Rialto resident like AJG. He was signed to several indie record companies based in San Bernardino county. They were working on getting his debut mix-tape No Introduction out to the public. However, the companies had shut down due to bankruptcy and Exampl mixtape went unreleased. That is until the start of the new school year at Rialto High where Exampl met AJG. AJG immediately added him upon the net label NGRC Productions/Reel Muzik Ind. AJG released the unreleased mix-tape on the 22nd of December as a pre-comeback for NGRC. In Progress & Rough Draft In early 2007 , AJG & EXAMPL released In Progress - tha mixtape which has been a semi-hit among the underground seen. Then a few weeks later , AJG & Exampl decided that the album was such a hit that they should do another one. So they met up with fellow mc The Young'n , who was eager to be on many tracks. One day , while intoxicated Tha Young thought of the name Rough Draft after seeing a Vlasic Pickle commercial. He then informed the other members and they all agread it was the best name , (although it is still unknown why The Young was thinking of writing while watching a pickle commercial). Some of the other titles that were considered include : Triple A Battery . Then while finished with more than half of the album , Rough Draft met fellow rapper Espanto . He was only featured on 3 songs. After Rough Draft was released Exampl and the other members soon realized that it was not a mainstream hit. One of the main reasons is that the video for Rough Draft: Tha West-Sound had not been realized . One rumor is that they shot the video but they didnt like the footage and another rumor is that they never even shot a video . Whatever the reason is , the group decided to take a vacation . More Fire Than Hell As of now , every member of Rough Draft is working on a solo album , in which all are due before the end of 2007. On April 10 , Exampl announced the name of his new solo was going to be (More Fire Than Hell). There are rumors that it may be released on June 8th 2007 , but these are unconfirmed. He as of April 15 , released the names of his 2 singles (Say Goodbye and Burn). Say goodbye is doing good #306 on the the charts whereas burn is only #2187 . These are nothing compared to what ajg and example has had . with these positions , exampl has lately been disappointed saying " i think i might drop the project " in a recent interview with him . He also said that he has been going through a lot of problems and even has tried drugs to relieve his pain , " ah man , yeah , i smoked . what am i gonna die just cause i did a little LSD . i aint got nothing to lie about . shit , i only did coke once . ok i take that back , i do coke every night , yep , with a whopper and fries " . These recent statements make Andrew the target of many criticisms . Many church activists are trying to get him banned from music saying " he is an evil man , he is in that cult or whatever you want to call it , that's pure evil , he's going strait to the bottom of hell . In another interview Andrew stated this : " i think that old lady should go drink her insure , take her medicine , and just go sit down before she breaks her own hip . interviewer - Well , are you in a cult . Andrew - Naw man it aint even like DAT . i have a church , where i practice my wonderful religion . Interviewer - well , what church are u from . Andrew - oh the wonderful church of Satan located on riverside ave right near the church of Jesus christ scientist . Before D-day Andrew first started talking about making D-Day in the summer of 07 but he didnt get to work on it until october of 07 . Before that he did write one track for D-Day which he ( to this day ) refuses to say the name . D-Day was thought by alot of people to be a flop , this was ofcorse before it came out . Then he relesed the single " Get Um Up " and everyone's thinking changed . That song is still popular today . And it helped get people to want to hear D-Day . He had lost much of his respect by beefing with fellow rapper Black Ice . Even thought this beef was long gone , this was still a low blow to his carrer . Andrew thought about making a song on D-Day about his beef with Black Ice , but later threw the idea out . D-Day D-day was released dec.7 , in order to show respect to the real D-Day ( the attack on pearl harbor ) . The cd was an online success , with his song Champion being his highest charting track of all time . The cd has 18 songs just like " More Fire Than Hell " but it has better quality , lyrics , and an overall postive view on life . Andrew said he tried to keep the good and the bad equal , because he did not want one to overwelm the other . After D-day Exampl has released a few new tracks on his myspace . Hes says they arnt for any cd , just for fun . But the tracks are consided some of his best , and some people say that he may be planning another album . Andrew commented to that by saying " I'm tired , i need a break , music is tougher than any job i've ever had , and believe me i've had alot of jobs , i just want to enjoy life now , you never know how much of it you've got left " . =Discography= Albums Singles Videos Category: Artist